


True Test

by joukaimokie



Series: Hero's Journey [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Military, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joukaimokie/pseuds/joukaimokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the training continues the clashes with Rick grow worse, but when assigned to a field test together things don't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Test

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me and I am making no money off of this.

“STRIFE!” It was a light kick to his ribs however it still proved to be painful. Denzel grumbled as he looked up towards green eyes. It was his own personal hell; that was what he had determined. And if this was hell then Ral was the devil that ruled said hell. The peace between them had been fragile and the previous day when Ral had been made squad captain all hell broke loose. The peace shattered and it turned into an all-out war.

Denzel’s body stretched as he gave him a glare and pushed himself up. 

The elder one crossed his arms with the smug look on his face as Denzel lifted himself back to his feet. 

“What the fuck was that?” 

Denzel shot him a glower that brought a growl to the other teen’s lips. He quickly grabbed the collar of the shirt and yanked him forward. The breath ran over his face, his own eyes unblinking. He couldn’t snap, couldn’t fight back, not if he wanted to keep going. “If I tell you to do something you listen!” 

And then it snapped. 

“That order would’ve gotten most the squad killed!” 

Ral’s arm flexed as he gave Denzel’s collar a sharp jerk. He didn’t release, didn’t even loosen his grip enough to lower him down to the ground. Pure hatred flashed through the green eyes as his lip curled and a snarl erupted. The hand came before Denzel could blink and dull throbbing pain shot through his jaw as he stumbled back. 

No matter how peaceful he was Ral seemed to have something that could push him well beyond that point in moments. Blue eyes flashed and Denzel was on his feet within moments. His shoulder collided with the other teen and balance was lost. He wanted to hit him, wanted to strike back. For so long he had let himself go without feeling the rage that he should be, but now he couldn’t sit there. 

He curled his hand into a fist and took a breath as the grip on his shirt tightened. He hit the ground hard and struggled to draw in a breath before he was lifted close again. “You always think you know everything, don’t you.” 

Blue eyes flashed as the fist struck the other in the chest and Ral coughed slightly. He released Denzel and the pale green locked on him. They flashed in hatred as Denzel drew in a few slow and painful breaths. He pushed himself up just in time as the next hit flung out. It impacted his chest hard and his eyes flashed in victory as Denzel’s hand closed around his wrist. He gripped it tightly tried to twist it as a loud yell echoed across the room. 

Finally he released him and Denzel leaned heavily against his knees. His lips parted and panted heavily as he listened to the heavy fall of boots across the ground. 

“Ral, you will report to the sergeant, Strife you come with me,” he said as he jerked his head and Denzel lifted his head up. He could already feel the familiar knotting in his stomach that had become all too familiar. Far more bruises had come from the fellow cadet across from him than from his own training. This wasn’t like him, never had been, but he couldn’t just stand there and let Ral do whatever he wanted to him. 

He caught the eye of the blond before he slowly turned to keep a step behind the instructor. He knew he was in trouble, he didn’t have to ask, but the question that was turning in his head was why they were being sent to different people now. He couldn’t ask, couldn’t ever question anything. They weren’t paid to think, just to be quiet and obey. The WRO had become something far different than the volunteer organization it had been in the worst of times, and that was why he had chosen it. 

They were the ones that would make him strong and some issues with the others wasn’t going to stop him. Slowly the blue eyes flickered away as he followed the man into the lift. Slowly he let his hands drop beside his hips and his eyes locked straight ahead. This had been his one chance to become as strong as he needed to be. 

But now… now it could all be over in an instant. 

He tried to chase that fear from his mind as the motors began to move with a loud noise. The metal floor beneath him shook slightly as it lifted up. He could feel the tightening of his throat that seemed to overtake all his senses. It had begun to approach full panic that screamed within his mind as the floors lit up. 

Denzel barely blinked, he didn’t dare jerk his eyes away from the door in fear of losing composure. Beside him the instructor said nothing. He couldn’t look in a drastic attempt to try to read his expression even though he knew he was too good for that. There would be nothing there, no suggestion as to his fate. 

And so he just stood there in complete silence until finally the ring echoed and tore the silence apart. There was nothing he could say, even if he had been allowed to speak, just hope this wouldn’t end as badly as feared. Even the doors that slowly opened didn’t seem to match the pounding of his heart as he followed the instructor.

Denzel was positive that this was what it felt to walk to one’s execution. It wasn’t until the door was opened that he focused enough to force himself to figure out where he was. Beside him his instructor said nothing as he was motioned ahead. 

The salute was automatic, it even felt like something he had no control over. 

“Did you want something to drink?” 

“No sir,” it was far too informal for a cadet dealing with the commissioner but that was how it always was when dealing with Reeve. He was Cloud’s friend, and though the only one he often saw was Barret that didn’t make him any less in an extensive way perhaps family. 

“Why don’t you sit down Denzel,” Reeve said as his eyes focused on him. Slowly he nodded and only practice kept his steps steady as he took the seat before the man. Reeve slowly sipped at his coffee as he studied him for a moment. “You’re progressing rather well, considering your age.” 

“Thank you sir.” 

“However…” Denzel felt his mouth go dry. He knew what was coming. “You have started many fights with your cadet leader. I had always figured you to be mild mannered however this hints of early signs of insubordination. Maybe you were just too young after all.” 

Reeve reached down and placed the mug with a light thump. “You told me before that you want to become a person like those that protected you. Are you becoming that person by doing this?” 

Denzel opened his mouth and then stopped as he swallowed hard and shook his head. 

“Denzel, become that man. I don’t want to send you back home,” he stood up and lightly rested his hand on Denzel’s shoulder. “You can stay here until you’ve made your decision what type of man you want to become,” Reeve’s hand slid away as he moved outside the office. 

Denzel felt his chest tighten and he clenched his hands tightly. He couldn’t fail, not now, not ever. He slowly sighed as his head dropped back against the wall and his eyes closed. He wanted to blame Ral but he couldn’t. He had risen to each and every challenge he had cast in his direction. He knew he was better than that, he had to prove it. 

 

It was rare that Cloud ever picked up the phone. Even now he usually let it go to voicemail but this was different. Reeve was the only one that could tell him about Denzel. He knew he should have let him live his own life but there was a need even now to make sure he was safe. 

“And here I heard you were always hard to get a hold off.” 

Reeve’s voice echoed through the speaker as Cloud frowned slightly. “What’s the news?” 

He heard the sigh that echoed over it and a part of him didn’t want Reeve to continue. His chest seemed to tighten as he heard the sounds that came to his ear. He was never reluctant; something had happened. And with that the fear that seemed to linger in the background came to the forefront of his mind. 

“He’s starting fights.”

Cloud almost sighed in relief as soon as he heard the words. The fear was still there, but for the moment he could let it drift away to the back of his mind. It wasn’t until that fear was abated that Cloud could even focus on what had even been said, a chance to dwell on how unpredictable the new actually was. “He’s starting fights?” 

That was not the boy he knew. Even the teenage belligerence that he had grown accustomed to didn’t explain the outright fighting. 

“With another cadet.” 

The frown creased his features for a passing moment as he tried to think on those words. “More than one?” 

“No, just the one. A boy named Rick Rals from the slums,” Reeve continued to talk as Cloud’s mind ran. The name didn’t sound familiar, but there had to be an explanation. He knew that Denzel was far from perfect but this seemed uncharacteristic for the boy he knew. 

And Reeve was waiting on him. He would just have to say it and he knew his friend would send the boy home. He would be safe there, far away from the dangers of the army. He wouldn’t have the fear of yet another being lost. 

But Denzel would never forgive him. He couldn’t stop him, not without repercussions. He had chosen his own path and was stubborn as any when it came down to it. “Do what you think is right.” 

“I’ve given him one more chance to straighten out.” 

Cloud fell quiet for a moment as he let his mind linger on that. Was this what the army turned the boy into? If it continued would he even be the same when he came back? Silently he hit the end button and placed the phone down once again. Whatever happened he couldn’t save him. It was the hardest part of letting him grow up. 

 

The fork speared the piece of meat but rather than eat it as he did automatically so often it was just pushed around the plate. He needed to figure out what to do about Rals but he didn’t know. All he knew was that he couldn’t just blindly follow those idiots’ orders. 

He had no problem following orders, no matter what they asked him, but not ones that were going to get him killed. A plate clattered loudly against the table and Denzel jumped slightly as he looked up. 

“Since when do you not eat?” 

Denzel dropped the fork with a clatter as he glanced up towards the woman. He sighed and shook his head. “Not now.”

He didn’t want to talk about it. Didn’t want the near loss of his position to be even talked about especially not when he would have to report to training with him again. Every moment that he needed to face him grated on his every nerve and sooner or later he was going to get someone killed. 

“I don’t know if you’ve got balls or are just dumb, but everyone can see you two are itching for a fight.” 

“He’s the idiot!” Denzel quickly lowered his head as a few sets of eyes turned back towards him at the outburst. The next words came as a whisper. “I’m not going to sit here while he goes off on some half-cocked plan just because he thinks he knows best.” 

“And you’re so good you foresaw that?” She half barked a laugh and shook her head. 

“I’m not saying that Cam… anyone with a brain could’ve seen it.” 

“Yet no one else did, except for you, and it just happened to be the same guy who you’ve been picking a fight with for weeks.”

“So this is my fault?” 

“Maybe,” she caught the look and flashed a grin as she reached over and ran her hand over his head. “You just need to watch yourself Denz. You already painted a target on your back the first day.” 

“By being younger?” 

“Yeah,” she said with a shrug. “Lucky for me, cause it’s usually the girls. You know, we don’t belong in battle.” 

Denzel gave a slight snort. “They should try telling that to Tifa, she’d knock them on their asses fifty ways before they could blink,” he poked at the food and looked up slightly. “You really think I was asking for it?” 

“Nope, but they do,” she stretched out slightly as she took a bite. “It’s the way it goes, strongest isolate the weakest but you made it worse. You’re a threat. You weren’t afraid to point out the flaws, fight their little system. They don’t like it when someone else steps out.” 

“Either fit in or get out.” 

“Or get your ass handed to you, yeah,” she said with a shrug. “Way the game is played. Don’t get too bitter about it,” Cam reached out and squeezed his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. Just survive and they’ll see. Out there it matters a whole lot less, and not like your CO is gonna molest you.” 

“Very funny Cam,” he shot her a look and she laughed it off. 

“Well maybe they will. You’re too cute for your own good.” 

A withering look was shot her way as she laughed and stood up. She reached out and patted his back. “Or you could ignore everything and get your payback during our field test. No telling what they’ll unleash on us there.” 

Denzel looked up and the blue eyes sparked to life as a smile hinted at his lips. That sounded like a lot more fun. 

 

“Separate into your teams. You will be transported to the location of your field tests.” 

Shoulders slumped as he shot a sidelong glance towards Rals. He had known it was coming. The teams had been selected weeks before and they had trained together, but Rals was still team leader. As much as he liked the idea of teaching him a lesson dread filled him and knotted his stomach more than anything. Out there there was no protection. This was no series of holograms. This was whether or not they could survive. 

Many of the others laughed it off but he knew what waited out beyond the cities. 

Monsters. 

Cloud’s stories had been filled with them, stories of some of the most amazing and dangerous creatures. They were promised that they wouldn’t be sent too far from the city but that didn’t mean it was safe. A part of Denzel wondered if any of them had ever seen monsters outside of holograms. 

And the other part of him couldn’t forget the shadow stalkers that were there. 

He just told himself he would have been more comfortable with a better leader. 

Denzel sighed as he adjusted his uniform. He checked the rifle and triple checked the ammo in the pouches as well as his own heavy pack. It was just the first of the field tests. Just survive a few nights. The ones that would come later would be much harder. 

He just had to focus and hope this time Ral didn’t get any of them killed for real. 

“Sure you can carry a pack that big,” Denzel turned and shot a glare in the direction of the voice. Just watch his back, follow orders. But he didn’t know if he could follow orders from him. Not when he disgusted him as much as he did. 

He could do what Cam suggested, teach him a lesson outside the walls of HQ. The idea sounded all too good at the moment. It might even make the rest of training survivable. But in the back of his mind was a nagging. He had been warned by Reeve of all people. He couldn’t act out. Even the thought of being sent home forced a lump in his throat as he busied himself with checking his rifle. 

“Squad one loading now,” the yell echoed across the area as Denzel turned back and shuffled towards the van. He took the corner furthest away from Ral, able to feel the eyes on him. Denzel shifted slightly as he pulled his pack into his lap and turned his attention to stare at the wall. All he had to do was ignore him for now and hope one of them wouldn’t be dead at the end of three days. 

Because at that moment Ral getting conveniently devoured by a monster sounded like a good idea. 

The truck shook with the start of the engine and he dropped his head slightly as it bumped down the road. 

“What, don’t tell me you’re going to get sick on us.” 

“Screw you,” Denzel growled slightly as shoulders hunched. He really hoped Ral got eaten. That would make life much easier. 

 

They found the area to set up camp easily enough. Work was quickly finished and it left a group of them on guard as the others relaxed. Denzel sat on the edge and leaned against his rifle as his eyes stared and only blinked periodically. It didn’t matter that it was boring it got him away from Ral. He said nothing as even as the other two on guard talked and laughed. 

It wasn’t dark, not yet, but there was no telling what kind of creatures remained in these woods. He knew better than to underestimate them. He had heard so many of Cloud’s stories about creatures that attacked, ones Cloud was certain would kill him at the time. 

A part of him wondered if they would attack during the day or wait until the night when they had the advantage. Ral would be able to at least think that far, wouldn’t he? Or at least he hoped so. He didn’t have any respect for the other teen but even an idiot would know that, right?

Denzel dismissed the thoughts as he leaned on his rifle. 

Muscles seemed tense, something he was not accustomed to. It was simple, that was what he told himself, even if he worried that it wasn’t the truth. Blue eyes remained locked forward and Denzel jerked slightly as he heard the footsteps crunch behind him. 

“Strife, you’re relieved.” 

Denzel stretched slightly and stood as he walked past the other. It was another one of the cadets, one he hadn’t bothered to learn much about in the weeks. Had he even bothered to focus on any of them but Ral other than Cam who was impossible to ignore and decided he was her next target? He didn’t even know anymore. There had been a time he had made friends and even when Cloud and Tifa had taken him in he easily attached to Marlene and later Shelke. But they hadn’t been competition. 

He shifted slightly as he let himself collapse a small distance from the others. 

“Strife,” slowly he lifted his head and worked to conceal the groan that wanted to escape. He shook his head as he heaved himself to his feet. 

“Squad leader?” 

He just had to conceal it, pretend that he didn’t want so badly to be rid of the older teen. 

“We’re setting up a perimeter. Join the squad over there,” Ral jerked his head and the pale green eyes focused on Denzel for a moment. He was ready for any sort of argument but that wasn’t what they needed now. 

“Yes sir,” Denzel didn’t drop his gaze as he slung the rifle back over his shoulder and checked the smaller packs on the uniform. The large one would slow them down, something they didn’t need. He turned back towards the group and watched them for a moment. The lack of those usually around Ral nagged at him but he remained silent as he focused on them. 

Ral walked past him without another comment before he glanced back. “Let’s go.” 

The small group was quiet. They knew their task and they were set on getting it done. This was no game, not when it slowly became dark and the monsters could be anywhere. Serious about it or not though he didn’t trust any of them to have his back, especially not Ral. 

No matter what his intentions were he had nearly gotten half the squad killed in the training simulation. If he wanted this to go at all quietly he just needed to stay quiet, follow every order. Even if he knew it was wrong. 

Quietly wasn’t how he was going to go out. He didn’t trust him enough to trust him with his life, not yet. Probably not ever. 

 

The walk had been quiet. A few smaller creatures but nothing that couldn’t be handled. Barely a word was said between them but Denzel couldn’t hide the feeling that it was quiet, too quiet. According to all of Cloud’s stories and all the lessons he had sat through during training outside the cities wasn’t safe. There were always monsters ready to attack. Something about this just seemed unnatural and if the quiet between them was any way to judge everyone was on edge. 

He didn’t know a lot about monsters but there was something unnatural about this. 

His eyes flickered towards Ral for a moment who stood still with his weapon drawn when it happened. One of them gave a yell of pain as Ral yelled for them all to drop and attack. It was just a flash at first and Denzel hit the dirt hard. His hands shook slightly as he aimed towards it and the familiar sound of the gun echoed in his ears. The loud sounds took away any sounds of creatures dying but he knew they were dead when they fell to the ground. 

“Bandersnatches,” one called as the shooting stopped. He poked it with the butt of his rifle and glanced back towards Ral. The older teen frowned and crossed his arms before he glanced between the creatures and then back at them. “You two alert the camp. We want to clear out a vicinity. Strife you’re with me.” 

Denzel opened his mouth to protest but then quickly shut it again. Personal feelings didn’t matter here. Whatever reason Ral had for selecting him it had to be a good reason. Whatever they felt he needed to have his back. 

“Yes sir,” it didn’t matter how forced it was or the rock that seemed to be in the pit of his stomach. He had to follow his orders if he wanted to be strong. That was why he had joined the army in the first place. 

He shifted the rifle back to his shoulder as he walked a step behind the older teen. The skirmishes were few, but enough that they knew the creatures were still there. It was hours before Ral stopped and looked around for a moment. 

“Turn back. This should be cleared enough for the few nights.” 

“Yes sir,” Denzel turned away from him but he still felt the eyes on him. 

“You don’t remember, do you?” 

“Remember what?” What was he even talking about now? There were plenty of things he wanted to remember and even more he wanted to forget. The last thing he needed was some cryptic talk from a guy who seemed to have something against him. 

“When we first met. Who I am.” 

“We met at camp.” 

Ral suddenly laughed. It was something unusual from the other teen but at the same time so familiar. “You were like that before too. You really don’t remember,” he dropped his head slightly. “Did you get into your nice cozy home and forget everything? Did you forget about Gaskin and the Search Team? Everyone who died?”

The angry tone was as familiar as the laugh but how could he? Denzel’s hands clenched as he looked at the other. “What do you know about it?” 

How could he think he would forget about it? He remembered every detail, remembered the pain when so many died and even more when he had been left alone. All he had done was said something stupid and Rick… 

It all made sense. 

He knew Rick had left for Edge, knew where he lived, but he never kept in touch. He was one of so many orphans that lived in large orphanages. They had free food but it quickly ran out. 

Denzel’s head dropped and he drew in a breath though his eyes couldn’t loosen. “So that’s what this is about. Don’t tell me you’re still holding a grudge cause I said something stupid. Like I was supposed to know the rats were poisoned…” 

He snapped around and grabbed Ral’s shirt collar. No… Rick’s… they had been the last two until that day. They either laughed together or they clashed terribly, like the day Denzel said the girl could join because they were short on workers. The last one to die… 

“No, because you have everything. Rich brat still living a plush life. I was starting over and here you are again.” 

It was the same argument from back then. He had always been the rich boy, had been willing to keep living where he was and not move. Denzel shoved him away and focused on Rick. “You’re wrong.” 

“Oh really,” Rick stumbled to his feet and dusted himself off. “Got taken in by a couple of heroes. You’re not here to save the planet are you, you don’t give a damn about it. Just like your parents, live rich and poison everything underneath you.” 

It was all too much. 

Denzel struck and Rick blinked as he stumbled back. “You’re right, I’m not here to save the planet. I’m not that noble. And what about you? Are you here to save the planet or do you just want the free food and the paycheck?” Just paid to do whatever he had to. The Rick he knew hadn’t been some noble soul. He was ready to run to the free food when they ran out of money. “I’m here to get as strong as I need to to protect the people that protected me.” 

And the army was the place to get strong. He would do whatever he had to so Cloud and Tifa and Marlene wouldn’t have to protect him. They wouldn’t have to die like everyone else if he fought the battles next time. 

He’d be the one on lookout, the one to fight. Not Cloud. 

Rick blinked a moment as Denzel took a step closer. He was angry; he wanted to hit him again. He wanted to hit Rick as many times as he could but that wouldn’t change anything. He’d probably just prove Rick right about him. And getting angry over someone calling him names wasn’t going to save Cloud and Tifa and Marlene. 

But Rick was wrong about one thing. He wasn’t the same kid he was back then. He had been ready to die until they gave him a reason to fight. Now it didn’t matter what he had to do just as long as those precious to him were protected. And he would prove everything Rick said wrong. He had been stripped of that years ago: his home, his family, even his will to live. He had been dying and even without a reason to smile he couldn’t. 

Slowly he turned away from Rick, his head dropped as he stared down. This felt so familiar deep down, the way they fought when they were young, each fighting for some sort of control. But they weren’t those kids anymore. When he was younger Reeve had mentioned that they could make up but he didn’t think it was possible. Now he knew it wasn’t. 

Whatever friendship had been between them, whether because they actually got along or out of need, died that day and some things needed to stay dead. Even as he turned away he could still feel the eyes on him. 

“We have a job to do, don’t we?” 

“Is that what you really think?” 

Denzel hefted the rifle up onto his shoulder. “You’re not going to give me the benefit of a doubt so why should I give you one?” It wasn’t like it really mattered either. Chances were after training they would be sent to different squads hopefully far away from each other.

Rick didn’t say anything else but if Denzel had to guess and if things were like they had been Rick was brooding. He didn’t know what the blond had expected from him but obviously he hadn’t played his part right. Fight walked, footsteps the only sound when it came. They should have seen it coming but they were both focused elsewhere. The creature leapt forward and its sharp fangs snapped around Rick’s leg. They tore through the fabric and as Denzel tried to focus the weapon the tentacle that protruded from its head snapped around. His arm stung before he felt it go numb. 

The creature started to pull its prize away as Denzel fumbled to focus the rifle. It was hard in an effort to avoid Rick who was trying to fight the grip and with one numb hand. It was instinct when he fired and the creature hit the ground. 

Denzel half stumbled as they both worked to pry the jaws off. 

“How’s the arm?” 

“Idiot! It’s fine,” Denzel shook his head and barely held back the string of curses before he remembered that he wouldn’t get whapped for saying such things. Tifa wasn’t there. He fumbled through his pack for the first aid kit but his arm was useless. It took far too long to find it before he could return to Rick’s side. 

Even then he could feel the eyes on him. 

“You could’ve gotten away.” 

“And leave you for its lunch?” 

“Make your life easier,” begrudgingly Denzel had to accept that. It would have made his life much easier but he couldn’t leave him. 

“Just sit down and let me help,” he finally grumbled as Rick leaned back and watched him. “Why did you save me?” He finally asked and held back a yell as the bandage was tightened around his leg. 

“No one else dies for me,” absolutely no one. Denzel knew Rick would probably yell at him, call him an idiot, but he didn’t care. It was the least he could do. Way back then Rick had been right to leave but he was different than the little lost rich boy. Shoulder hunched as he finished up and leaned back. 

For a minute Rick was completely silent. Maybe he was hoping he’d just accept it and leave it at that. But he had been wrong every time, this wasn’t much better. 

“Let me see your arm.” 

“Told you its fine.” 

“Don’t give me that shit Denzel. I don’t give a damn if you want to act tough if you’re injured it needs to be treated before more come,” Rick glared in his direction and the older teen crossed his arms as he stared him down until Denzel removed the jacket and pulled up his sleeve to show him. 

It was worse than he had thought it would be. Whatever the creature was the tentacle was designed for attack. He mentally winced as Rick looked over the swollen and discolored skin. “Probably one of the nasties ShinRa made,” he muttered as he looked it over. “Probably just paralyzed for a bit. Looks like you didn’t get much of a burn but who knows if that things poisons.” 

Denzel frowned as he glanced up and saw Rick shrug. 

“Sometimes they’d be let use in the slums. ShinRa called it population control, at least to us. Don’t know what they told you up on the plate. When they figured they’d killed enough they’d send some SOLDIER, like some sort of damn hero.” 

More things he had never known, just like the poisoned rats. But he couldn’t have really known. He had only been a child then, one raised on the payroll of ShinRa. But he knew what they were capable of. Barrett told him regularly and Reeve had admitted that it was ShinRa that destroyed the seventh sector and murdered his family. But by then he was too numb to want revenge any longer. Even now he didn’t. 

Slowly Denzel pushed himself up and offered his shoulder for Rick to lean on. “Come on. We need to get you into some shelter before more come back.” 

“I’m the boss,” Rick grumbled but took the shoulder anyways. He shouldered most of Rick’s weight as they shuffled towards some sort of cover. 

 

By the time they settled the numbness had left Denzel’s arm replaced by a burning. His back pressed against the wall when Rick stirred again. It had been silent, and perhaps that was for the best. What could they even say to each other that wouldn’t result in a fight? 

“I hate you.” 

The silence was broken. 

“That much is obvious.” 

“Not because of why you think,” Rick pushed himself up from the ground, the wounded leg stretched straight. “You were always better.” 

“Yeah just an upper class rich brat right,” it was hard to keep the contempt for showing. It was something he couldn’t change no matter how much he lost. He could have died so many times, and he’d still had just been a rich brat that wouldn’t have been friends with Rick if he knew where he came from. 

“No,” Rick shook his head. “Better than the rest of us. You weren’t scared to touch the kids with the stigma and everyone listened to you. That’s why that girl joined. You said you weren’t here for the planet. What other reason would there be with the people that took you in? They saved the planet.” 

“I’m not like them,” Denzel shook his head. He wasn’t, he didn’t have Cloud’s type of strength. 

“You’re just a normal guy right? You’re not taking it up next round?” 

“I’m normal!” He didn’t know what it would take to convince Rick of that. Yes he wanted to protect all of them but he didn’t have anything special about him. 

Rick propped himself up and the green eyes bored into Denzel. “Normal people don’t survive the stigma. They don’t join the army before they’re adults.” 

“I’m normal,” there was nothing special about him. Denzel’s hand closed into a fist. He was just the son of the newly promoted director of the third business department. He did paperwork, nothing great. “Other people survived the stigma too.” 

“When we were fighting… those people taught you that, didn’t they?” Rick continued to push before he glanced away. “When I saw you I knew. You’re going to lead just like you did before.” 

“Are you blind?” Denzel turned around and snapped. He was an outcast, the child in a world of adults. 

Rick shook his head. “People are going to listen, just like when we were kids. They don’t agree but they listen anyways.” 

Denzel wanted to deny it, he wanted to desperately. But in the back of his mind was his insistence the one girl join and the others grumbled and protested, but she did because he said so. He hated to admit that Rick was right about at least one thing. 

But he hadn’t come to become a leader. He had done it to become strong enough. The last thing he wanted to do was be responsible for even more pain and sacrifice. It was fine if he went into this hell but he couldn’t be responsible for people following him. 

Beside him Rick leaned back and rolled over slightly. “Put a call out to the support group. Radio’s in my bag. Probably take them an hour or so to get here.” 

Denzel mutely nodded as he reached into the other pack and began to rummage through it. 

“And before I forget… thanks. For not letting it eat me and all.” 

For what felt like the first in a long time Denzel smiled slightly. “Any day.”


End file.
